Maria's Return
by sandihart
Summary: This is about Maria return, which was mentioned in Midnight Sun.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I don't own anything in this story the chacters or the places. I wrote this story based off Maria return which wss mentioned in Midnight Sun. Somethings may be spelled wrong, but my parents won't give me a dictionary, no matter how many times I ask, so I can't look up the words. And now my story...**  
"We will have a visitor," Alice one day told her family. "Another vampire, but not like us at all. I don't recognize them. Do you, Edward?"  
Alice replayed her vision for Edward, hoping that he had seen her in someone thoughts. Edward knew who it was, because he had seen this woman alot in Jasper thoughts when he first moved here.  
"Yes, I have seen her before," Edward anwsered. "I don't know if were in any danger or not."  
Carlisle looked towards his son, "Who is it and when are they coming?"  
"I think it was Maria. I don't know when exactly. It will be when it is sunny outside though," Edward repiled.  
As soon as Jasper heard Maris name he froze. He knew Maria and he didn't want her near his family. His Alice. Thoughts of what Maria could do to his family hit him hard.  
Seeing Jasper freeze, Esme tried to comfort him, "Maybe she is just curious. May of our kind are curious about we live. "  
That was true. Others of their kind didn't usally live in big groups, one or two and sometimes three. It was really rare to find a group of seven vampires. Not very many resisted human blood. This family did and so did their consins.  
"I don't think so. Knowing Maria I think she wants trouble. She always wanted trouble. She would pick a fight with someone for no reason," Jasper stated, then wispered to himself, "I don't see why she couldn't kill the new-borns herself."  
Rosalie just rolled her eyes, and replied, "Well, we will find out when she comes."

**A Few Days Later**  
"It is sunny today," Alice told her family.  
Emmett smiled and yelled, "NO! SCHOOL!" He looked towards Jasper, "You want to have a rematch today? I bet this time I'll win, today."  
"I doubt it," Jasper laughed. "You may be stronger, but I can fight better."  
Everyone seemed to have forgotten that Maria was coming. Jasper and Emmett fought in the back yard. Carlisle was reading a book even bigger than a college dictionary. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the porch talking over then new design plans. Esme was seating by Edward who was playing her favorite song on the panio.  
"Oh,come on! I taught you better than that Jasper!" A name voice rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two. I hope you like this. I'm just winging it.**

**Edward stopped playing the panio and him and Esme looked up. Alice and Rosalie stopped talking about their designs. Carlisle looked up from his book. Jasper and Emmett stopped fighting but didn't look up.**

**"Oh comeon. I wasn't done judgeing you yet, Jasper," the vioce laughed.**

**No one replie for a while. They all looked at the short black-haired girl, that was Jasper creator. The women Jasper once worshipped and then left.**

**Finally, Alice spoke, "Hi! I'm Alice! Who are you?"**

**"You don't know me," It wasn't a question. "Jasper you didn't tell them who I am? I'm really hurt. I thought they'ld know me anywhere by now." **

**Jasper didn't say anything. Carlisle spoke instead, "Hi, I'm Carlisle. This is my family. Over there is my wife Esme. These are my kids. That is Rosalie and next to Jasper over there is Emmett her husband. Edward is on the bench beside Esme. You know Jasper and his wife Alice already introduced herself. Now who are you?"**

**"I'm Maria!" replied Maria. "Family? Wife?" She looked toward Alice.**

**Jasper looked towards Maria for the first time in years and years. "Yes, we're a family. Is there a problem with that?" **

**Maira looked at all of the Cullens. "I didn't think you'll end a place like this. When Peter and Charlott told me you were here with this kind of vampires I had to check it out."**

**"Peter and Charlott are responable for these," Jasper 'wispered to himself.**

**Alice loked up and asked Maria, "What is so surpising about where he ended up?" Pretending not to noticed Maria staring at her. **

**Maria pretended that she didn't hear Alice. "Well, I think I'll be going now. Bye! Bye!"**

**"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked.**

**"Just curious, I think," Esme replied.**

**Edward shook his head, "No, I don't think so. She can't believe Jasper is here, but curiousity is not what brought her here. She doesn't like Alice to much. She also thinks we're werid, because we call ourselves a family."**

**Alice didn't hear a word Edward had told them. She was searching the future. Though she didn't know Maria, she didn't turst her. **

**Carlisle spoke seconds later, "Well then, she'll probable be back."**

**"Oh no!" Alice sounded shocked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Special thanks to TwilightIsGreat, stalkerinc, and anessieblack4292. Their writings inspired me****. They should all be writers in the future, so thank you to them. Thanks to all my returning viewers (not sure that there is any). Reminder Alice just had a unknown vision. Now on with the story...**

**Jasper was by Alice's side within a second, "What is it, Alice? Is everything okay?"**

**Everyones eyes went to Alice. Alice didn't repile for awhile and when she did her voice was small, "She planning something. I can't tell right now, but I know she is going to do something bad. I can't even tell when."**

**Emmett smiled and asked Alice and Edward, "How bad? Reveal herself? Feed off half the city? Something to get HERSELF in trouble?" He sounded like the whole thing was a big joke and that it didn't involve them.**

**Carlisle looked towards Emmett and told him, "It won't only get herself in trouble anyway. We're nearest to the city we'll be in just as much trouble as her."**

**"Is she planning something bad for certain or is that a bit iffy too?" Esme asked.**

**Edward nodded at Esme and replied, "Yes, she is certainly planning something bad. All her plans are like those of what Emmett joked about, but she is not certain yet. I doubt she is going to change her mind about doing something evil. Alice just keep your eyes on her in the future."**

**Alice nodded. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme looked fighten. Jasper looked protective. Emmett looked entertained. They all wonder what the future held.**

* * *

**The next few days went by slow. Alice tried to see what was going to happen. Jasper tried to keep everyone calm, but found it very hard, because he had to be very calm himself. Edward tried to pick up on anything Alice missed.  
**

**Days went by. They went back to their normal days. They went to school and work. Slowly they stopped worring. Well Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett did. Alice kept searching the future not as mch though and Edward looked to see if she missed something less, but not completely. Jasper was just as stressed though.**

**No one saw Maria in that time. No one wanted to, but Emmett. Emmett just wanted action. The future was still ever changing, nothing stood still. Not even the Cullens future was still.**

**One day they were at lunch, with their untouched food in front of them. Edward and Alice wispered at the exact same time, "She wouldn't. Not again."**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter four of Maria Return. Am I doing a good job? Should I just give up? In your reviews tell me, please. Okay Alice just had another vision. What was it? Was it about Maria? What would they do about the vision? Should they be worried? Who is doing what again? Anyway this is the next part of the story...**

**"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked so that only his siblings could hear him.**

**Alice was too lost in her vision to answer her. Jasper looked towards Edward for the answer after the minute Alice didn't answer. And Edward replied "She creating a new-born army. She using Calgary as her source. She'll be starting soon."**

**Emmett smiled, this was the action he was looking for. Then he asked the rest of his brothers and sisters, "Should we go and tell Carlisle and Esme about this? Or should we keep this to ourselves? Is she going to stay with the plan?" He was the one to ask the questions on everyone's, but Rosalie's, mind.**

**"Oh course, we're going to tell them. This involves them too. We are going to keep this to the family," Rosalie whispered sharply to Emmett, before Edward or Jasper could answer. **

**Emmett frowned, "I meant when. Can we leave school early today? I don't think we're doing anything major in our classes. Please."**

**Edward thought for a moment before replying, "They need to know right away. We need to stop her before she starts or gets to far into the process. We can skip the rest of the day, I guess. Only if Carlisle says it is okay, though."**

**All five of them got up to dump their untouched trays of food. Then they all walked out the door and went to Edward's car. No one noticed them. Not the teachers or the students. **

**"How should we contact Carlisle? ****Should we go to the hospital or should we call the hospital and go home? Is Esme at home today or is she off somewhere?" Rosalie asked from the backseat.**

******"I'll call Carlisle and have him meet us at home. I think that Esme is at home, but I'll call to be sure," Edward answered as he took out his phone to start calling.**

******When they got home, Carlisle was already there and Esme was just getting home from shopping. They all went to the dining room where they held all their family meetings. **

******As soon as they all sat down Carlisle asked, "What happen? Is everything okay?"**

******Edward and Alice both took turns explaining Alice vision.**

******After hearing what Alice saw, Carlisle replied, "I have a plan..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is chapter five. Happy New Year by the way, yeah I'm a little late, but it still a new year and I bet about 99% of people reading this will write 2012 on the top of at least one of their papers when you get back to school next week. I know I will more ten once. So anyway I thought this would be a good time to see what happening to Maria. So no further delay chapter five...**

**Maria ran away from the house. These creatures were insane. They all lived together and she didn't understand why. They were forced to live there, like her former creations. Yes she did live around more before, but they all killed one another. The only fight she saw was when Jasper and his "brother" and that wasn't even a real fight. N****e****ither was going to kill the other one.**

**Suddenly Maria had a thought, "They think they're better then me, because they can live together in big groups. I'll get them for that. I will hunt throughout the city and when they try to stop me they will be forced to move. Not that moving is a big deal, probably not for them, but they will at least get them fighting."**

**She thought through a moment as she stopped running, "No. No. That won't do, they probably find a bright side. Like they needed to move or something. I can reveal myself and blame them. One of them is bound to be punished and then let's see how they function."**

**After another moment in thought she signed, "No my life is much to valuable."**

* * *

**Few weeks later. Maria as still thinking of ways to pull the Cullens apart.  
**

**As the weeks passed Maria kept thinking of ways to pull the family apart. She didn't come up with much. **

**Finally after weeks she began to realize that the way to get them back was to prove she was just as good as them. Show them they were just as good. That is when she made her big decision not to make an army, but to create a coven bigger then the Olympic coven.**

**She was going to prove to them that she could live in a group as big as theirs and maybe even bigger. She was better then they would ever be. She laughed to herself; this was her best idea ever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long, but it is my sister/best friends 16th birthday and I wanted to get her stuff and help out with everything. Also I knew what was going to happen, butI don't like typing much, so I choose not to. Anyway I thought I would go and check in with the Cullen's. So what was Carlisle's plan and though we all know I won't say in this chapter, but will it work. Let me get a drink before I started... Okay her is chapter 6...**

**"What is your plan?" asked Alice at the same time Edward muttered, "Is that safe?"**

**Everything was quiet for a moment until Emmett got mad and yelled, "What is the plan, Carlisle? And can you say what your thinking so we can be apart of the GROUP conversation!"**

**Esme looked and shook her head "How do you know she is doing something wrong in the first place? How do you know she won't change her mind? Has she even started yet? You won't do anything to get us hurt will you Carlisle?"  
**

**Carlisle leaned down to kiss his wife on the cheek, "I don't know But I won't let anyone hurt you. Any of you."**

**Rosalie rolled her eyes, "So anyway what is the plan?"**

**"I won't let anyone hurt you either Rose," Emmett was actually trying to be sweet, but Rosalie just rolled her eyes.**

**"What's the stupid plan already?" Rosalie demanded.**

**"Well, we just wait. have Alice keep her eyes in the future searching for her decision,'' Carlisle told his family. "Is that okay?**

**Alice paused a moment before answering, "I can tell she won't attack us, yet, but I can keep trying to see."**

* * *

**Maria ran to the Cullen's city and bit the first person she found, but their blood was so good she lost the person. 'I must have lost my will' She thought to herself. **

**After a few more tries she got her first "family" member which was a girl named Amy. After that She bit three more humans. She thought would be enough for tonight. For now.**

**So far the plan was going perfectly, but this was only the first night. As long as the Aro doesn't find out, she'll get away with it. She wasn't breaking as many laws as before. She smiled as she brought her new creations to a cave and waited.**

3 days Later

**Maria as right there when her first opened their red eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Chapter 7. I hit my head and so I can't do this really fast. There maybe a lot of things that don't make sense or aren't spelled riight, but this is really hard. Okay now where were we again. Ummm. Okay Maria's newborns just woke up. The first of them anyway. So now the start of this chapter...**

**"Still can't see what their planning?" Emmett asked knowing it annoyed Alice not being able to see.**

**"No."**

**"Have you ever thought she wasn't doing anything wrong?" Emmett asked. "I mean it is possible to stress over nothing. An Alice you of all people should know that people can change their minds so easily."**

**"I know that, but i still want to worry. Jasper did love this lady. I don't want her to try and take him back. He was wrapped around her finger for so long, he just might leave me to go back and wrapp himself around her finger again," Alice wispered. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, because of this either. I can prevent this or whatever she is going to do and I want to."  
**

**"Let's get one thing right Jasper not going to leave you for Maria. I don't care how long she had him as you say ' wrapped around her finger', he won't leave you. She won't hurt us just for Jasper back. She doesn't care for him as much as us. ssshe most likely forgot about us."**

**alice thought for a quick moment, so quick a human would barely notice before answering, 'Okay that maybe tue, but what would watching a few more days hurt."**

**Emmett signed, "Nothing I guess."**

**Few days later.**

**"This killing spree is getting out of hand. We should stop it.'' Carisle told the family while watching the evening news. "Alice have you seen anything new?"**

**Alice have been tring to see if she was planning something ever since Maria came, but more the past few days knowing she should stop soon. it was becoming an unhealthy habit, " No. Just that she having trouble with all them running loose."**

**"Well look for when she is alone we need to talk to her about this and soon," Carisle looked towards his newest daughter. "I don't want to get to close to this newborns if some person who done this alot before can't handle them." he looked nervously towards Esme.**

**ALice nodded. "She is alone everynight, but she is hunting this weeken. Not in town though."**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so I know I don't up date a lot and I not going to make an excuse this time. So where were we. Alice had just said how Maria is alone almost every night. She is going hunting soon though. Not in the Cullens town though. Okay, so this is chapter 8.**_

**"This is getting out-of-control. I can't handle this." Maria cried. "I need out of here. It isn't worth it. This has gotten much harder." **

**She sobbed tearlessly for herself. She pited herself.**

**"I'm going hunting." She announced to anyone who was listening, no one, as she came out of her room. And then she left. Running as fast as she could to get out of there. Not knowing where she was going. All she knew was she could not stand it anymore.**

_**Meanwhile at the Cullen's House**_

**"So let's go talk to her then." Alice said. "This so getting way too out-of-hand."**

**"Who will talk to her?" Emmett questioned. "Not it!"**

**Rosalie then yelled, "Not it" followed by Alice and Edward.**

**Esme looked disappointed in her children. "Really? Are you all that immature? Really? I vote Jasper and Carlisle go talk to her. Don't you dare give me that look, Carlisle." **

**Carilse was looking surprised.**

**"She might just listen to only to you Jasper and Carlisle you are the leader." Esme explained. **

**"All who agree say Yay." Carlisle announced.**

**Rosalie Emmett Edward and Jasper all said Yay.**

**"All who disagree say Nay." Carlisle announced.**

**Alice said Nay.**

**"Well I guess it is settled then. Sorry, Alice. But..." Carlisle told them, but Alice didn't stay to listen. She ran upstairs to her's and Jasper's room.**

**Carlisle signed, "Jasper we should go now. Don't mind Alice. Ahe'll get over it."**

**The two of them left slowly. Jasper didn't want to go. He didn't want to deal with her again. He didn't know if he could leave her again.**

**They walked out of the door.**

**"Which of us should go talk to Alice?" Edward asked.**

**"I will." Esme wispered, before going up the stairs.**

**Once she got to Alice's and Jasper's room, she knocked, but no one answered. So she opened the door and when she walked in she saw that the window was open. There was no Alice though. She went to the closet, but there was still no Alice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. Welcome to Chapter 9, correct? It has been a long month. My sister has been gone and I start summer school for gym. It is making me sick and of course weak/ sore. So anyways Alice has disappeared after disapproving of the other Cullen's plan. Maria has a plan too. She was going to do something. So I'm going to get on with this chapter. Now presenting chapter 9...**

"What do you mean Alice is gone?" EdwaRd asked. "She can't be gone. She couldn't have left without me knowing it. Are you absolutely sure?"

"I absolutely sure," EsmE called down. She was trying to hide the sobs in her Voice, but she wasn't doing very well. "Come up here and look for yourself. She not here."

Edward, Rosalie,and Emmett walked upstairs to Alice's and Jasper's bedroom. They too found AlIce was gone.

Rosalie grabbed the phone, "I'll call Carlisle to warn them AlicE may try to stop them."

"I don't think she Would try that. She most likely forgot what was going on and went shopping or something." Emmett joked around.

Rosalie elbowed her husband and mate in the ribs. "She..."

"Maria is coming." EdwaRd told evEryone of the Cullen's that was in the house.

**In the woods with Carlisle and Jasper**

Carlisle and Jasper ran quietly, but Very quickly through the woods towards the place they thought MarIa would most likEly be. As they dreW closer Carlisle finally talked. "Do you hear foot steps?"

Jasper paused a listen for a minute. He heard people yelling from a distance and smelled some fire. At last he heard foot steps. They sounded familiar. And then there was a slight breeze. They caught a familiar scent.

"Alice?"

The foot steps quicken and came closer to the two of them. Soon she caught up to them, "Yes."

"Why are you follow us?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh because I have news."

Jasper gave her a questioning look. After a second he asked "Are you going to share it?"

"Oh yes. Maria is at our house. I didn't see what she was going to do, so she may be being good. I just wanted you to know that your quest to find her is almost unnecessary."

"When did she get there is everyone okay?"Jasper questioned Alice.

"Umm. Yeah. I think she arrived five minutes ago. I think probably should have warned them she was coming."

Carlisle looked confuse a second before turning to Alice and in a tight voice asked her, "You didn't let them know she was coming?"

"I didn't have time. I wanted to catch up to you two. Why did you think I asked? Don't you think they would have made someone go with me."

The three of them quicken their pace till they got home


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter 10 of a story I am writing called Maria's Return. Maria just showed up at the Cullens' house in the middle of that night while Carlisle and Jasper go out to find her. Alice was following the two of them to warn them about Maria. The three of them are heading back now. So here is chapter**** 10.**

**At the Cullen's house (Maria is there, but not Carlisle, Jasper, or Alice)**

"I can't take this anymore. These things are driving me crazy. I can't help it anymore. Maybe you guys are better than me. I don't care. Think what you will. I'm giving up." Maria yelled when she walked inside the Cullen's house.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all looked confused, so Edward explain. "The other vampires. The ones she was creating. She can't take them any more. She thinks that we think that we are better than her and that's why we live together."

**Meanwhile in the woods with Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice**

"Jazz, it will be okay. I seeing what is going on. She won't hurt anyone." Alice spoke for the first time in a while.

"You don't know her Alice. She can change her mind in a split second." Jasper told her.

"I'll guess we know now. We're here." Carlisle added. He didn't want them to fight. They were the worst they fought, but they didn't do it often. Everyone suffers when they do, though.

The three ran into the house to find a very confused group of people. Maria was the only one in the group not at all confused.

There was silence for a couple of minutes while everyone tried to figure out the situation. Finally Carlisle spoke, "Can someone please explain what is going on?" At the same time Esme gave Alice a questioning look. "Alice?"

That was when everyone started talking at once. Emmett and Edward telling them what Maria had. Esme and Rosalie questioning Alice about where she was and why she decided to leave. Maria trying to explain herself.

"Quiet." Carlisle told everyone in a calm voice. "One at a time. Edward, what is going on here?"

"Maria is jealous, because we can all live so close together without really fighting. She created many new vampires to prove to us she can live close to many vampires too."

"Thanks Edward. Now one person tell me why your confused."

Esme answered, "That seems a little crazy? No one can be that crazy."

Maria gave her a mean look and told Esme, "I'm that crazy. You got a problem with that?"

This got everyone yelling at once. This went on for a few minutes. Until Jasper looked down at Alice and felt stress coming out of her. "Quiet!'' he yelled. "Why do you care about us anyway, Maria? Why can't you just leave?"

Everyone quieted down. They looked to her for the answers. She answered, "Honestly I don't know. I don't care anymore. I'm leaving. Don't worry I leave you alone in the future." She was gone.


End file.
